The Reunion
by NovemberSnowflakes
Summary: During the war Germany had hurt Italy. BAD. Though he loved Italy he dare not defy his boss when he was ordered to perform a massacre in Italy. It's been several years since then, and Germany has finally mustered the courage to visit Italy once again. Will they ever get back to the way it was before? GerIta Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Acceptance

It was a sunny day, not too hot. The birds were chirping and the world seemed to keep moving forward like it always had. But Germany could not help but feel a sense of dread as he walked on a shiny cobblestone road to his old acquaintance's house. It had been a long time, far too long, since he had visited Italy. He would have said they were friends but after what happened in WW2 he couldn't seem to forgive himself for harming the beloved country. He had to push himself away, not only scared of the consequences of his actions but of remembrance of the face of pure terror Italy had shown when the awful massacre unfolded. It was not just one massacre either. Ordered by his boss, Germany had done this... this terrible thing to precious Italy, without even barely trying to fight back against the orders of his boss. Some soldiers from Bavaria had, yet, they too became threatened with the prospect of being killed themselves if they did not follow orders. It had been many years since then, but Germany could not forget. No, he could never forget, the disgusting way he had treated Italy without even showing sympathy. Even if his own court systems dropped it, he could not. Finally he had beckoned the courage to apologize to the Italian. He only wondered if he could ever feel relieved even after saying sorry. He knocked on the door, not twice, before the Italian came and opened the door. Germany was relieved to see it was Veneziano and not his brother, Romano, who would've slammed the door in his face.

" ..ge..Germany?", he stuttered, almost in disbelief.

"Ja, Italy it is me. I have come to tell you I'm sorry. I know I will probably never be able to make up for the past, but I couldn't live a moment without regret. I willingly followed my boss, even though I knew he was wrong to hurt you."

He was sincere. How could he not be? He loved Italy. He had said what he needed to. There was no longer a need for him to be here, so he turned away, starting to walk slowly in the direction of the gate that surrounded the courtyard in front of Italy's house.

Italy was still standing with the door cracked, tears welling up and streaming down his cheeks. He had waited so long to hear these words. Germany was wrong, saying sorry was the best thing he could have done, even after so long. After what had happened Italy's hyperactive-fun-loving self had turned as cold as stone, Italy was battered and beaten. He had no one, not even his Germany to help him this time, because Germany was the one who betrayed him. But after a while, Italy had forgiven him. Italy was not one to hold grudges, and it had become the past. Even so, these words comforted Italy and had brought back a part of himself he thought he had lost.

He broke out of his thoughts, "Germany... wait." Tears cascaded from his eyes as he chased Germany to the gate. He jumped on him, hugging him from behind.

"Don't leave me again, Germany", he whispered.

Germany was shocked. He had never expected this. If Italy had done that to him he would never have been able to forgive him, yet the Italian still willingly ran towards him, even embracing him. Soon he too, found himself crying.

"Germany, you can't leave me now. I won't let you. I missed you, even when you hurt me. I wanted to see you, I wanted an apology and a hug, even if I knew it wasn't enough.", the Italian said, dragging him by his hand into his house.

"Italy.", He said in a way you might even consider was endearment. He was slightly shocked, yet he kept his composure except for the few tears that had managed to escape his eyelids.

He walked into the house, Italy dragging him to a table and leaving him to get pasta while he let the German collect his thoughts.

How can this be? Did Italy still love him? He felt foolish, of course he did. Italy loved him no matter what had happened. Italy had shown this everyday when they were still in the Axis. He should have realized this sooner, but he had taken Italy for granted. Now poor Italy had suffered in silence all these years, only to finally recieve an apology. Romano may have been right all along. Maybe Germany really was just an untrustworthy potato-eating bastard. Regardless, he would never hurt his precious Italy again. He would protect him at all cost, but if he didn't want him here, he would except it. Italy's feelings were to be put first from now on.


	2. The Reasonable Anger of Romano

**Thanks everybody! I really hope you like my story. I pledge right now to follow through with it, so keep me to it! I haven't gotten any harmful "criticism" yet so I'm quite happy. I apologize in advance for any historical atrocities I may have written, but it's fiction. In short, just like the real Hetalia (which I do not own btw.) It's not going to be completely accurate if at all. Just sayin'. You all seem like a good natured crowd though. Just a head's up: I'll be using Italy's POV sometimes. So thanks for reading! ~November **

* * *

Germany was ripped from his thoughts when he heard some nervous laughing from somewhere back in the kitchen. He also heard some yelling and cursing. Oh, god no. There was no doubt about it, Romano was back from wherever. This was bad...

"What are you hiding?! It better not be another damn German. I'LL SLICE HIM APART AND TURN HIM INTO F*CKING TOMATO SAUCE!"

Surprisingly, Italy had a better poker face than Germany thought he would have.

"I'm not hiding any-a-thing fratello! ~Ve Just a setting the table.", He said grabbing some forks.

"Yeah right! Where the fuck is whatever or whoever it is?"

"I'm just a setting the table, ok? This plate e mia and that one is yours, see?"

"Fine, but I'm going to help.", Romano smiled evilly as he said this. He knew his brother all to well, and for Ita-chan to be able to keep such a straight face, whatever he was hiding must be important.

"Ve~ Why don't you a go get some mint from the garden then?"

"Ok." Romano sulked to the door leading to the backyard, just by the refrigerator. He had won this round, if he was hiding anything at all.

At this point Italy ran into the dining room as if he were being chased by the English. He grabbed the still dazed Germany and ran upstairs. He put him in the guest room. It was a beautiful room. The wall was painted a sea-foam green and had a nice view from a window with cream-colored curtains and a small porch. In the corner there was a small closet and a single bed with a light green cover. The room was very nicely decorated as well. But Germany had no time to appreciate any of this, at least not yet. He listened to the babbling Italian in front of him as if he would have to take a test on everything he just said, and if he failed that test he would die. It may have seemed dramatic for him to think of it that way but, it seemed important to Italy that he listened now, so he would...

"Germany, stay in this room until I get back. Romano's a FURIOUS!"

"I can tell. No problem, I vill vait for you here..."

The German sighed as Italy rushed down the stairs. Romano was always angry at him. There was no doubt that the angry brother of his sweet Italy really would turn him into tomato sauce if he caught him here. But for once Romano had a good reason to be angry at him. This just made the German more concerned and guilty. He was really tired after all this to be truthful. He was just glad he could be around the charming Italian he had become so attached to. The room was quiet, and he felt himself drifting off in the peaceful atmosphere the room provided. He was very tired after having worked overtime the last few days, barely finding the time to rest. The time change had taken it's affect as well. He had only been sitting there about 40 minutes before he heard some more yelling and a door slamming. Maybe Romano left? He could only hope. But he did need to offer an apology to him too as much as he hated to admit it. He heard someone, slowly coming up the stairs, but was too exhausted to even think of hiding. He just lay there, assuming that it would be better to rest in case he had to tussle with Romano, even just a little, before he could get him to listen to his apology. Although, it probably meant nothing to the constantly enraged Italian. Ahh.. it was so quiet here...

* * *

**_Italy's POV:_  
**

He cracked open the door, only ever so slightly, to find the buff German sleeping soundly. He was getting some of his old curious self back. He chuckled slightly. He would never have expected to find the German with his guard down in the home of someone who, had anyone else done what he had to anyone else but Italy, find himself in possible danger. Even through all of the emotions that threatened to separate him from Germany, he had still showed only love in his heart for him. He walked over to the sleeping German. How cute, his eyebrows weren't furrowed like Italy had remembered seeing them while watching the German sleep long before. (Sounds stalkerish, right?) Italy giggled. Ah, how he grieved what he considered the loss of his friend. To go right along with it he and his brother had also lost many people. For now he just wanted to enjoy this, the present. After having waited so long ,and knowing he would live even longer, it was comforting to have the person he loved be so close. He looked down at the German's rare face of peacefulness. He knew he could smile for a long time just remembering that face. He pulled back the curtains to let some moonlight in. It was dark now. He walked silently out of the room and called up Romano. Thank God he had left.

"Fratello?", Italy inquired.

"What do you want?", Romano snapped, almost instantly.

"I'm sorry. You should come back home..."

"Why? So I can watch you cuddle that stupid potato bastard?! No thanks! I'm going to see Spain. Call me back when you've gotten rid of him and realize that he can never make up for his betrayal!"

"..."

His brother had hung up on him. Italy was a bit hurt in truth but it was going to be all right. He needed to fight for himself and Germany now, even if Germany had betrayed him. He quickly changed into his usual pajamas, the pink tank top and black boxers. He walked back into the guestroom, shutting the door lightly behind him. He then carefully crawled into bed, snuggling in next to Germany.

"I missed you.", the cute little Italian whispered, giving him a light peck on the cheek.


	3. The Flower Shop

_There was screaming everywhere, cries of intense agony and pain all around. Some soldiers showed no signs of emotions or regret, while others were reluctant to kill. This was war, these were commands. What could he do but follow them? He pointed his gun to the smaller man's head, a cold look in his eyes. Italy was in shock, his face full of fear. Tear started to subconsciously roll down his cheeks as he quivered on the ground..._

* * *

Germany woke up. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He felt slightly disturbed because of a dream he had. However he could not remember it, and had a feeling he didn't want to remember. His arms were wrapped tightly around the little Italian, who was breathing softly and smiling. He just lay there for a while, quietly waiting for the Italian to stir from sleep. He could sit here all day like this. It had been a long time. Suddenly he felt sad, how many years of this did he miss? Guilt washed over him like a wave crashing down on to a shore. How could he sit here, with this man, and not feel guilt after all he had done to him. He slowly removed his grip on the Italian and carefully got out of bed. He put on his shoes, maybe it was better if he wasn't with Italy after all. He didn't deserve someone as sweet and innocent as Italy. He'd have to do something... He started to head out. Wait. Was Romano still in the house? He couldn't be. Germany just being here was proof of that.  
_"Still, I'll be careful"_, he thought.  
He snuck downstairs and out to the gate.  
"You deserve the best. It's better this way.", he said with a last glance at the house.  
With that, he closed the gate and found a nice place to sit and wait for the bus, it was just outside a flower shop, on a clean park bench. It might be a while. He thought about it for a while, why did he even do that? He MUST of had control over his actions at that time, so why did he do it? What kind of sick monster was he to pick on the innocence of Italy?  
He looked down at the ground a few tears soiling his boots and the surrounding ground.  
The shop bell rang and a young woman stepped outside and arranged some pots with elegant bouquets in them. Suddenly she turned around to see Germany. She sat down next to him.  
"Where 'ya headed?", she asked in a sweet voice.  
"I'm not sure anymore. Home I guess."  
"Well, in that case the next bus doesn't come for another 45 minutes."  
"Thanks."  
"Business is very slow today, would you care to join me for some tea while you wait?"  
"Hmm... I might as vell.", It would be impolite to decline her kind offer anyways.  
He quickly wiped his cheek when he thought she wouldn't notice, just in case of any remaining tears. That sure would make things awkward.  
"Great! Come inside!", she said excitedly, leading him to the flower shop.  
She ushered him into the back room where she had two tables, one with flowers and other various objects you would find at a flower shop scattered about it, the other with two wooden chairs, a cushion on each, probably for when she had some stranger over to chat with. There was also a countertop where there were scissors and a coffee pot along with various teas, pots, and pans, as well as a counter top burner. The whole room was filled with a friendly atmosphere and the sweet smell of the various flowers. She went over to the counter and started boiling some water.  
"What's your name, friend?"  
"Ludwig.", he said, not wanting to reveal his country name.  
"I'm Celine. It's good to have company on slow days, so I'm happy that I'm able to chat with you while you wait for the bus."  
She turned the burner down and sat across from him. Now that Germany had gotten a good look at the woman he had to admit she was quite charming. She had thick wavy dark brown hair that barely went a little ways past her shoulders, electrifying green eyes, and fair skin. She stared at him for a second with an odd look, as if she knew more about him than he was aware of, making him slightly uncomfortable, though he didn't show it.  
"So friend, tell me what troubles you.", she said smiling slyly.  
She noticed. Germany hesitated, then sighed. It would be better to talk about it with a stranger than keep it in.

"I came to see somevone who lives nearby, to apologize for something. Although, it felt good to apologize and that person seems to forgive me, I feel only guilt. I feel so much guilt because he trusts me without barely a second thought, it was like that before as vell, but I betrayed him. I never vant to hurt that person again, so I figured it vould be better if I just stayed avay from him."

"I see. You are afraid to hurt him again, but what if you hurt that person by leaving him?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I left, than to have them suffer more with me around?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to me like you'd do anything too bad if you regret it so much, and If that person still trusts you then you must be something special to them as well. The real question is, Do you or can you trust yourself enough with this person? It is only for your good judgement to decide."

"I don't know..."

"Well, it may take time to think about.", she sighed.

Celine slowly pushed the chair back and got up to shut off the burner.

"What kind of tea do you want?"

* * *

**Hey guys, so I updated this chapter like a million times because I made so many awful mistakes! That's what I get for writing this while I'm sick and not proof-reading. I'll never do that again! What's even worse is my cats stepped on my keyboard and erased like half of it when I finished, so I was really aggravated and flustered and just rushed to get it done. Anyway thanks for the continued support!**


	4. Cold Pasta

His eyes fluttered open. Germany wasn't there. He got out of bed and put on his clothes. He skipped over to the stairs and ran down, into the hall. "Hey! Germaanyy!", Italy called.  
No answer.  
Where was Germany? Surely he couldn't have left already. It was only... 12:00? Oh, that's right! Germany always got up early, even on weekends. Maybe he went to the market? Maybe he got a call from work? Whatever it was he would come back, right?  
Italy started to panic. He needed to occupy himself.  
"I know! I'll go buy some flowers! I'll get red roses since Germany seemed to like them the last time."  
So Italy put on his boots and set out down the shiny cobblestone road to a little flower store that he would stop by now and then when he got the urge to flirt with the shop owner and hang with the ladies.

"Hello, Veneziano!", the shop owner greeted cheerfully. "What brings you to my shop this morning?"

"Ciao, Celine! I'm going to buy a some flowers for a special person. He left early this morning but I'm sure he'll be a back soon."

"Oh, how sweet of you, I'm sure that lucky someone will be quite pleased.", she said smiling with a glint of sad knowledge in her eyes.

"Ve~ He's that smart muscely guy I talked to you about before!"

"Oh, really? I saw a guy like that one this morning. He had blue eyes, slicked back blonde hair, and he seemed of good stature, he was probably pretty toned too. That sound like him?

"Yup! Did you get a name?"

"He said his name was.. Ludwig?"

"That was him!"

Celine smiled. So this Ludwig was Germany, she had made the connection but wasn't quite sure. Gawd was Italy adorable, smiling so brightly, talking about his special someone. It was a bit concerning when that guy left this morning. But she had high hopes for him, and hoped he would make Italy happy in the end. Italy used to come here and talk about him a lot. He seemed so sad about it sometimes... But he seemed so happy about it now she just didn't want to say anything to ruin it.

"So what kind of flowers did you want?"

"Could you just get me a bouquet of red roses?"

"Of course!", she said as she rushed to get them.

She came back with the roses wrapped in some light blue tissue paper and tied at the end with a big, white, see-through bow.  
"Take them, they're free today. But only to celebrate you and your Germany.'  
"Ahh! Grazie, Celine. They're beautiful. I'm sure Germany will be happy!", he said leaving.  
"I hope he comes back soon...", she waved to him from behind the counter.  
He ran back to his house and put the roses in a little water so they would stay nice until he could give them to Germany.  
"Oo! Now I'll make a cake and some pasta and.. this and that and.. yeah!"  
So, Italy set off for the grocery store, which was seemingly far far away. But that was mostly because Italy had gotten a bit lazy. Once he got there he checked out the various produce and decided he didn't need but a few things for the rest was in his garden. So he grabbed some stuff before bumping into guess who at check out? Only, big brother France!  
"Ohhonhon! 'Ello, Italy, vat do we 'ave here?", He said pointing to the basket Italy was holding his things in.  
"Ciao, France! I am making some things for Germany."  
"Eh? And you wouldn't invite the fabulous moi?"  
"Uhmm.."  
"I'm just kidding. So..", he said looking immensely perverted. " Is he very special to you?"  
"Ve~! I love Germany."  
"So, then are you going to do naughty things with him?"  
"...", Italy blushed a little, he had thought about it before.  
"Maybe.", he said, the pink that was swallowing up his cheeks quickly fading as he stopped thinking about it.  
"Be careful, ok? But, If he doesn't want you, you can always come to me of course. Honhonohonohon. Just a joke... I will give you some books that I just happened to be carrying around by convenience and not because I knew this day would come sometime soon. Your man relies way too much on instruction books though, you might want to go for someone more experienced, seriously. Like you are waayyy to cute for him, but oh well.", He said handing him some weird books.  
"Bye, France!". That was weird. Italy barely noticed that France and his usual perverted self was actually worse than usual, he was too busy thinking about how to make things nice for Germany. He went home and started making the best dish he could think of. He cooked and cleaned until around 6:00. Now that everything was done, the table set and the place looked spotless, he grabbed the bouquet and waited by the door. Germany would come back soon, so he would wait here. He waited and waited. The food would get cold too. He called Germany's house phone. No answer.  
He sat quietly holding the bouquet of roses, nestled in between his chest and his knees. He had waited a long time now, it was almost 8:00... then 10:00... He had called Germany's house many times by now. Italy sort of knew he wasn't coming back but he refused to give up. He would sit here at the door until morning came if he had to. He leaned against the back wall and started to sob. He just sat there sobbing quietly, until he heard a knock at the door. He jolted up. Was it him? The tears momentarily stopped and he peeked through the door...

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Yay France! All talks with France involve perverted stuff. BWAHAHAHAHAHA, he may be perverted but when I see France act as a sort of guidance/ big brother character I feel compelled to read it. I failed to replicate that here I think, but it was worth a shot! Anyway thanks for all your support and I really like it when you review. It gives any writer an extra boost of inspiration. ~November**


	5. Wilted

Italy cracked the door open. "Romano... you're back.", He said sounding meek and disappointed. He opened the door, not bothering to wipe off his tears. He was still holding the flowers. A tidal wave of sadness came over him and he just fell to the ground.  
"Get up.", The older brother snapped.  
He just kept sobbing. Romano leaned down over him, moving Italy's face up so he could meet his eyes. He looked about as lifeless as he did after the attack so many years ago. His face was white, and he was sobbing. Looking into his eyes was more like looking into a cave than anything.

"Get up already.", he said with a more softened tone. He grabbed Italy's hand and pulled him up, while Italy clutched to the bouquet. He wiped the tears from his younger brother's face.

"Don't cry, Feliciano. We will go to him."  
He looked up. They rarely ever used their human names.

"Fratello?", he said, a little puzzled.

"Don't worry, I'll call a cab." He was speaking softly. This was very unlike Romano, but Italy was grateful. Romano held his brother tightly, supporting him, as they walked onto the porch where the they would sit, waiting for the cab. It was raining. The clouds covered the moon and the stars. Everything seemed bleak and pointless. Italy just sat there, a few tears still rolling down his cheek, empty.  
"You really love him, don't you?"

"Si."

"Then listen, listen close.", he whispered into his ear.  
"Everyone strives for love. Even knowing the consequences afterwards. They strive for someone to exist for. To be for. You, you love him so much that when he leaves, you barely exist. It's like you're dead. You hurt inside so much that nothing matters anymore. You just cry and mope around. When he comes back, you come back. You don't care what it was that made him take his leave, you just want to stand by him now. He is constantly conflicting with himself. He thinks it's for you, that he's not worthy. Maybe he's not, but without him you become so sad, you lose yourself. I have to watch all the color fade from your eyes, every single time. It hurts me because you are my brother. So, you must tell him, or this will go on forever and each time it will hurt worse."

"Romano...", Italy whispered, as he hugged his brother tightly.

The cab pulled up, and they both walked to the gate. Italy was still holding the flowers, now wilted, as he got in the cab and leaned on his brother. He laid still as memories of intense pain flooded back to him, but this time he didn't feel quite as alone. Romano was there, petting his head and comforting him, even though he did not approve of Italy's love for Germany. Still, he was feeling the nothingness of before creep back in. What if Germany didn't love him? Or even regretted their relationship? He wasn't surprised, the gods had always liked to play this kind of game with his sentiments. Grandpa Rome was gone, and even his first love, Holy Roman Empire had died in his craving for power. It seemed like the people who were most important to him just disappeared so quickly.

He was so tired, exhausted in every way. He had run around tirelessly all day for Germany. He wanted Germany to praise him, to want him. More than anything he wanted Germany to smile just for him, that breath-taking smile, the one that made Italy fall in love. Thinking about that smile made him so happy and sad at the same time. He blinked, each time closing his eyes for longer, until he finally dosed off.

* * *

Germany was sitting at his desk, looking up. What had he done? The question Celine had ask him bothered him to no end.  
"_Do I trust myself with Italy?"_, he thought. No. He decided. How could he trust himself with someone so naïve.. Italy depended on him so much it was almost like taking care of a child... _A child you failed!_ _You failed him._ _He trusted you and you blew it._ The same thoughts just kept running through his mind all day. He felt so much agonizing guilt. The phone had rung several times, but he had had to keep himself together, Italy was better off without him. Suddenly, he remembered something else Celine had said...

"At the same time... If I hurt him by being away from him, then... then what am I doing now? No matter what I do I hurt him. But..he can get over it, right? I'm not even worth him. He should know that by now."  
"No.. what am I thinking?! I have to go back now! I never want him to feel pain like that again!" Wait. It was already late, even with the time change... and how would Italy be able to trust him?  
Oh, god... He had lost Italy, and once again, it was his fault. Why the hell didn't he just answer the phone earlier?... He couldn't just give up, but what would he do now?

He heard a car pull up outside. He literally ran over to the door and peeked out, just as the car sped off. There was someone standing in his driveway... Could it be?

"Italy?"... his voice came out sounding worried and desperate.

"Yes." The words came out in a tone that made the speaker's emotions unreadable. Germany barely noticed as he ran out without even stopping to put on his shoes.

"Italy!", He exclaimed happily as he pulled Italy into a tight embrace.  
"Italy... Italy!... As soon as I left I felt wrong. Oh, I didn't know what to do... I.. I" He pushed Italy back slightly, gripping his shoulders, so he could look at him better.

"Oh..no..."  
Italy looked was looking down, his face pale, and he had barely returned his hug.  
He lifted Italy's head to face him, brushing his cheek as he did so. Italy's facial expression was blank, and his eyes were colorless.  
"Italy..I."

"No!", he screamed suddenly, as if he were waking from a terrible dream. "I just want to be by your side. I just want you to smile and love me and praise me. I don't want an apology! I want YOU! I don't even care what you do...", his voice faltering as he hit his fist hard against the German's muscular build, the petals of the wilted roses sprinkling the sidewalk around them.

Germany felt so overwhelmed with emotion as Italy uttered those words. He pulled him into an even tighter hug than before, lifting him into the air. He looked up at Italy, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Italy started to cry, salty tears falling onto Germany. A little color came back his face and he nuzzled his head into the side of Germany's neck.  
"I'm such a fool.", he whispered into Italy's hair.

He carried Italy into his house, taking the bouquet and setting it on a table as he sat down with him on a small maroon couch, in the living room.  
He brushed Italy's face with the back of his hand.  
"I waited for you all day... I called you and called you.. and I made dinner and...", Italy choked on his words as they barely escaped his mouth.

"Oh, god... Italy. I'll make it up to you. I'll never leave you again. I'm so lucky to have someone like you. You know how to cook such good meals and you're so cute and you can make me smile any day. I don't even deserve someone like you.", he said quietly.

"I need you, regardless if you deserve me or not. I'll die if you try and leave me like you just did."  
"Because every time you leave me I barely feel like myself anymore. This isn't like when the other people I cared about left me... they couldn't do anything about it... I..it... was too late.", He said, as few more tears flowed down while he thought about what Germany guessed was his grandfather.

Germany pulled the Italian onto his lap, and ran his fingers through his lover's hair, before kissing his forehead.

"Ja. There is no need to worry now, because as long as you need me, I will be here."

Italy rested his head on Germany's shoulder, while Germany petted his back. He grabbed a blanket that was sitting on the armrest of the couch, and wrapped it around Italy. Germany soon found Italy was breathing softly against his chest, asleep.

_He's so cute._

When I chase you, you run, but when I run, you chase me. That time I asked you to marry me during San Valentino... and now when I cowered after I refused to believe that I was worthy of you... I won't run away any longer.

He carefully lifted Italy, who was peacefully sleeping, and carried him up the stairs, into his bedroom. He pulled the blanket back and set Italy down on the large, cozy, bed, before laying down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close. Italy's smaller frame fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Someday again I'll ask you to marry me, so every night I can sleep with you like this.", he whispered.

* * *

**GWAHHHH! I started writing this a while ago but failed to get very far with it. After a while I sat down and said, "Look here, Slacker!", and I slapped myself until I thought of what to write next. Jk. But seriously, I'm so sorry for the delay! I was also working on another story, which I haven't posted yet. There will probably be a lemon next chapter, so... yeah. Thanks so much for dealing with my laziness! ~November  
**


End file.
